


Take Me To Dinner First

by BlazeStarkRogers



Series: Tevan Drabbles [1]
Category: I AM WILDCAT fiction, RPF's, Real Person Fiction, Vanossgaming fiction, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tevan :), really fucking short XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>More Tevan! I find that these two have UST, I love 'em so much XD</p>
    </blockquote>





	Take Me To Dinner First

**Author's Note:**

> More Tevan! I find that these two have UST, I love 'em so much XD

Evan blushed as Tyler pushed him against the wall. They’ve been physical before, hugging and holding hands, maybe a kiss on the cheek (all mostly from Evan), but never like this.

“T-Tyler?” he buried his face along the curve of Evan’s neck and breathed in.

“Evan fucking Vanoss, you are gorgeous.” He said in a breathy whisper as he began sucking marks into Evans’ neck, making him moan high pitched and needy.

“W- Wildcat- Wait!” he said, pulling Tyler’s face away from his neck and kissing him. Tyler smirked and licked Evan’s lips so that he can explore his mouth.

They pulled away, panting.

“Take me to dinner first.” Tyler grinned devilishly and kissed him once more.

“You got yourself a deal.”

 


End file.
